Nowadays, existing photograph technologies for capturing three-dimensional (3D) pictures require high photographic skill level. Only professional photographers may be capable of shooting 3D pictures. Further, the captured pictures require a lot of post-production editing and processing. Ordinary consumers may find it very difficult to capture 3D pictures or 3D videos that are ready to view directly. In addition, stunning 3D effects usually require large parallax between the stereoscopic images. However, when watching 3D images or 3D videos with large parallax, the viewers may experience dizziness, eye fatigue and other symptoms.
Some technologies correlate parameters in a shooting scene and parameters of camera(s) to conveniently achieve a desirable stereoscopic effect of the shooting scene recorded by the camera(s). Further, setting different parameters of the shooting scene may bring diversified effects to the stereoscopic images. However, when capturing images using these technologies, users need to configure parallax settings which may require a highly skilled professional photographer or a stereographer. Moreover, the captured images are still likely to cause the viewers to experience dizziness, eye fatigue and other symptoms. In addition, these technologies may require complicated calculation and slow down camera responses, causing heavy load to the processor and high power consumption.
Therefore, according to disclosed embodiments, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that not only captures stereoscopic images with large parallax, but also ensures a comfortable viewing experience at the same time. The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.